


I found you`

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ansty, BAMF Greg, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Greg to the rescue, Happy Ending, Mention of Death, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Sad, rescue (off screen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg can't let go, he digs and finds the truth, and his soulmate
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	I found you`

Mystrade monday prompt

“I JUST REALLY MISS TALKING TO YOU.”

**I found you.**

One lonely afternoon

The tombstone was dark, black and plain. Two words. No flowers. No brain to donate to the science department. No body.

The news just reported a terrorist attack, a hotel gone. Many MP’s, ambassadors and world leaders are dead or injured. Only one body was not found. The man… a minor civil servant of Transport.

Yeah right. 

Greg is staring at the name on the stone, his heart aching, breaking. The tears threaten to fall. His fist clenched. 

“So close My… two dates… and now...we could have had something, on the brink… we were on the brink…” The words are like heavy stones in Greg’s mouth, falling heavily onto the ground beneath his feet. The marble stone swallowing it up. 

“I’m still wondering…” Greg’s voice is a bit stronger, the eyes filling with suspicion and uncertainty. “Did you fake it? Are you still alive? Can I still find you? I have this feeling… I'm a detective, remember… something isn’t sitting right with me.” Greg looks around, seeing the old stones around him, long and heavy trees sporadically. It’s an old cemetery. One of the most haunted. 

“This is why you choose this isn’t it? The old haunted cemetery, hardly anyone comes here...not to mention so dramatic...to keep everybody at a distance, but you’re not in there. I know it. Just because I know, they didn't’ find a body, but it’s more than that…we must fear the alive ones, not the dead ones’ that’s what you said once. I’m going to find you Mycroft Holmes. I’m going to find out what happened, and then… I’m bringing you home.” 

\----------

Three months later

The rain was softly falling on the ground, running down the marble like tears, soaking into the ground. Greg wiped it off, his eyes bright, his voice strong. 

“I found out what happened. I know where you are being held. I’m coming. Hold on. I’m going to bring you home.”

\-----------

One week later

Lady Smallwood hands the file over. Sherlock reads it. 

“What do you think is going on?” Sherlock asks, his voice hesitant, the fingers clutching the paper. Lady Smallwood takes a breath.

“I think Mycroft Holmes is alive, and we fell for the lie, we left him for dead. One man thought differently and now he is gone. Last seen as your brother’s tombstone, dressed like he was going on a long trip. He left a piece of paper.”

“Lestrade.” 

“Yes.”

“You think he is going to find my brother, that he is going to ‘rescue’ him. Alone?”

“Yes.” 

“Where’s the note that he left?”

“I just really miss talking to you.” 

Sherlock’s eyes suddenly came alive.

“It’s a code!” 

\---------

Three weeks later

Greg closes the small wooden door of the cabin so the heat won’t get out. 

“I got more medicine, and food.” 

“Thank you.” The voice was small, filled with pain and grief. Greg puts the bags on the table and adds more wood to the fire. Filling two mugs with steaming hot soup from the stove, he walks over to the bed and sits next to the man lying underneath the blankets. 

“How are you doing today Love?” Mycroft takes a sip before looking at Greg. His skin is still pale, his arms still wrapped in bandages, the cut on his head is nearly healed, the hair is starting to grow back, his leg is still in a cast on top of the covers. 

“Much better, I could actually make it to the bathroom and back, without falling over.” 

“That’s good. I will get you better.” Greg answered leaning over to kiss Mycroft’s cheek and was delighted with a soft blush. 

“Hugs and kisses, and soup and bedrest… right?” Mycroft whispers with a smile. 

“Hugs and kisses, and soup and bedrest, that was my mom’s motto when we were kids, it worked then, it works now.” 

“Gregory… thank you… “

“For?”

“Finding me, rescuing me… I didn’t think….they planned it so well….they made me watch the funeral… Sherlock didn’t see the truth… only you… why only you?” 

“Because we’re connected.” 

“Soulmates?”

“Soulmates.” Greg repeated. 

They ate the soup in silence, each with his own thoughts. Greg was almost too late, for a moment he thought he was, seeing Mycroft… on the brink of death, took him a week of looking after a man, about to die any moment. He couldn't call for help, he couldn’t call for a rescue party. The threat isn’t gone yet, but soon, he will have to call Sherlock, and together they will take down the threat and get Mycroft home. 

“Gregory?”

“Yes Love?”

“I think… we both now, I’m not at death’s door anymore. I think we should call him.”

“Yeah… alright. after dinner.”

\----

London - Baker Street

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

“Lestrade? I found your code. You found him?” 

“I found him. I need help to bring him home.” 


End file.
